


Косметичка

by Tigerrat, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Корделия попадает в плен и возмущается неподобающим обращением
Kudos: 2





	Косметичка

Послушайте меня, Фор-как-вас-там!  
Три века изоляции — понятно,  
Что никакой галантности в помине,  
Но придираться к женской косметичке?!  
Да, зеркало везла, тушь и помаду.  
Да, плазменное. Знаете, на Бете  
Давным-давно не первобытный век,  
Чтоб медным пользоваться.  
Вы ещё скажите  
Спасибо, что я пудру не взяла  
И блеск для губ с секретного завода...


End file.
